Green Kirby
Green Kirby is an RP Character used by AnguirusFTW2013. Personality Green Kirby makes jokes about the 4th wall, and is brave. History Green Kirby was introdued when everyone started using Kirbies. She fought Dark Sword and Dark Knight, and met Kirby, Orange Kirby, and Red Kirby. Shee then helped find the crystal shard in the cave... until it was stolen. She was one of the suspects. Green Kirby went on an adventure with Mario and Kirby, encountering foes like Boo matter and the Halberd. Green Kirby eventually met Groot and became allies with him. She later played a creepy hacked version of Super Smash Bros Brawl with Mario and Kirby. She eventually met Shara Kirby and became friends with her. Later, she helped Kirby fight off some Kirby gunmen and F-16s. She did this again later, and met ??? with Kirby, Shara, and Iron Mam. She appeared when Coobie disarmed the bomb on DreamLand, and helped rescue Shara and the others as with the Plasma Ability, the Spark Abilty (Briefly),. Abilities *Inhaling and copying abilities (After some time, Green Kirby has been able to use common abilities without inhaling) Wing Ability *Can fly much faster. *Feather Bomb - can shoot multiple weak feathers at enemies. Plasma Ability * Plasma Arrow - Fires one electric arrow. Can be used in rapid succession. *Plasma Cannon - Launches her Plasma Barrier. Does heavy damage, is fast, and has great range. * Plasma Barrier - Can make a barrier that repulses most enemies and destroys oncoming projectiles. Jet Ability * Can fly much faster in the air. Hi Jump Ability *Can jump much higher. Sword Ability *Final Cutter - Green Kirby swings her Cutter up and lands, emitting a shock wave. *Twister Slash - Spin Slashes in the air. *Sky Energy Sword - Can release energy at the foe when she slashes. Ghost Ability *Possesion - Green Kirby can control enemies and use their powers as her own. *Vanish - Can become invisible and invincible, and can freely move around. Once finished, though, Green Kirby will not be able to attack for a short period of time. Smash Ability *Vulcan Jab - Green Kirby jabs at the enemy multiple times. This move comes from Fighter. *Stone - Green Kirby turns into a stone, pounding into the ground. *Twinkle Star - Green Kirby does a powerful somersault in midair. Any enemy that touches the spinning Kirby is damaged. *Hammer - Green Kirby swings her hammer. Although she swings her hammer differently than normal it will still pound in stakes (similar to a flameless-faster Hammer Flip attack). *Hammer Spin - Green Kirby spins around in midair, hammer outstretched. *Smash Kick - Green Kirby charges up and launches herself forward while spinning. Green Kirby damages any enemy she kicks. Limited-Use Abilities Cook *When used, Green Kirby dons a chef's hat and summons a pot in which every regular enemy, enemy projectile, defeated mid-boss and star on-screen is pulled in. He then cooks them all, and then magically turns them all into delicious food which Kirby can eat for replenishing health. *Has a variation which creates SSB items instead of normal food. Crash *Green Kirby freezes everything on the screen in place before flying across the screen erratically at a rapid pace, doing massive damage to all enemies. *Can also simply summon a massive energy surge around him to the achieve the same effect, burning every enemy on-screen. Light *Illuminates a large area. Surprisingly useful for enemies that use the darkness to their advantage. Mike *Green Kirby loves to sing, but her voice is also useful in annihilating all enemies on-screen, which apparently hate it or think it's too loud. *Green Kirby doesn't really care, as she is wearing earphones. *It can be used three times with increasing power, unlike Crash, Paint and Cook, which can be used only once. Paint *Paint is a rare, one-use ability that lets Green Kirby spray blobs of paint all over, causing damage to any foe on screen. *As a side effect, the behavior some characters will be changed when this power is used against them. Sleep *Somewhat useless, as it just makes Green Kirby fall asleep. *However, she heals when she is sleeping with this ability. Super Abilities Ultra Sword * Hell Striker - Slashes multiple times with her sword, before slashing again, sending the opponent flying. *Blazing Cutter - Green Kirby slashes the opponent into the air, before jumping up and slashing them multiple times, then slamming them into the ground with her sword. *Tempest Slash - Spin Slashes in the air, making herself a small twister. Grand Hammer *Hammer Smash - Green Kirby enlarges her hammer and performs a powerful overhead swing, smashing it on the ground beneath her, generating a shock wave. Moves objects down one unit. *Hammer Plus - Green Kirby enlarges her hammer into a festive, multi-colored form and slams it on the ground, creating larger shock waves and pounding objects down two units. *Super Hammer Plus - Green Kirby enlarges her hammer into a golden, star-studded monstrosity before smashing it on the ground, generating a massive shock wave and pounding objects down by three units. Flare Beam *Beam Blast - Summons a massive electrical ball that she can control. Monster Flame *Flame Dragon - Green Kirby summons a massive, fiery dragon that she can control that destroys obstacles and wreaks havoc on enemies. Snow Bowl *Snow Blitz - Green Kirby turns into a huge snowball that absorbs enemies and destroys anything in its path. *Snow Crash - Green Kirby reverts back to normal after a massive snowy explosion. SmashMania Somehow, Green Kirby has the ability to make most Smash Bros. items to appear at will, allowing her to use them. Weaknesses & Flaws *With so many abilities at her disposal, Green Kirby sometimes gets confused and uses the wrong ability. *Appears sporadically in RPs, usually appearing at the wrong place and the wrong time. *Has an extreme fear of the dark. Trivia *Green Kirby is planning to steal Kirby's theme song. *Green Kirby used to be in a relationship with Orange Kirby, but broke up with him after he went MIRP (missing in role-play). *Green Kirby was the one who invented MIRP, or Missing In Role-Play. Quotes Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Video Game Character Category:Original Characters Category:Neutral Good